Entre Divins et Magiciens
by petiteserpy
Summary: Les attaques des mages noirs se multiplient et Hermione s'inquiète pour sa famille. Mais une aide qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient soupçonné va leur être apportée. (Rating pourra changer)
1. Chapter 1

Et si l'histoire allait au-delà de la simple fiction, si ce que nous savions n'était qu'une part infime de la vérité? Ecoutez et laissez-moi vous raconter, tout ce que l'on vous a caché.

A l'aube de la septième année.

_**Londres, 3 aout.**_

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel ce jour-là, et la jeune griffondore courrait dans tous les sens sous les regards mi amusés mis excédés de ses parents. Les vacances d'été commençaient tout juste et Hermione en était ravie car chez les Granger, l'arrivé des vacances chaudes signifiait aussi le retour de leurs enfants.

"- Maman! Maman ! Dépêche de toi elle va arriver !

- Calme de toi Hermione chérie, tout est prêt. Viens plutôt prendre une tasse de thé, ton père a acheté tes cookies préférés."

Oui vous avez bien lu, "leurs enfants". Car en effet si nous sommes tout sûr et certain que notre membre trio d'or est fille unique, elle ne vit pourtant pas seule chez ses parents. En effet alors que sa fille allait fêter ses 3 ans, Jeanne Granger avait dû vivre le décès de sa jeune sœur et de son mari. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait recueilli sa nièce Amalia, qui elle aussi aurait bientôt 3ans.

Aujourd'hui à l'aube des 18ans des deux jeunes filles, les retrouvailles se faisaient imminentes.

"- C'est moi ! Je suis rentrée !

- Ami ! Mon Dieu ce que tu as été longue!

- Dit celle qui passe une journée en train pour rentrer à la maison."

Jeanne Granger regardait ses filles animer la maison comme elles seule savaient le faire. Deux mois. C'est le temps que dura cet été qui fut aussi joyeux que tous les autres pour Hermione et Amalia. Mais le temps de la séparation était arrivé et comme toujours ce fut Hermione qui partit la première.

Cette année-là la séparation se fit sur le pas de la porte des Granger. Amalia ne pouvant se rendre sur la voie 9 3/4 sa tante et son oncle avaient décidé que cette année comme elle était la dernière à être arrivée ils resteraient avec elle le temps que l'heure du départ sonne.

C'est donc après de tristes au revoir que la jeune membre du Trio d'or transplanna, seule.

_Quelques semaines après la rentrée._

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps. Tout va bien ?

- C'est vrai ça, Harry a raison. Depuis quelques jours tu ne souris plus et tu ne manges presque rien.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste... Enfin vous savez, j'ai un peu de famille en Grèce et avec les dernières attaques à Athènes je suis un peu inquiète. Mais tout va bien je vous le promets.

- Mmmmh. Ne t'inquiète pas trop Hermione, même nous on ne connait pas cette partie de ta famille alors comment veux-tu que Voldemort l'ai découverte ?

- Et puis il n'a aucune raison de s'attaquer à eux ils sont mol... Enfin je veux dire...

- Ils ne sont pas sorciers c'est ça ? Merci Ronald pour ce discours digne de Malfoy. Franchement heureusement que tu es la comme si ça n'allait pas assez mal comme ça."

La jeune griffondore avait quitté la grande salle précipitamment, s'attirant les regards étonnés de certains, habitués d'autres, et ceux amusés des serpentards. Car en effet Hermione s'inquiétait plus encore âpres les paroles de son ami roux. Il ne savait pas à quel point il était loin de la réalité. Amalia passait son année scolaire à Athènes. Et il n'était pas difficile de la trouver pour quelqu'un sachant ou chercher.

C'est les paroles de Ron Weasley toujours en tête que notre héroïne entra en cours de métamorphose, et pour la première fois de ca vie, ne réussit aucun sort. La jeune griffondore devint alors la cible des moqueries des verts et argents, la première source d'inquiétude de Harry. Et pour combler le tableau, elle n'avait pas adressé la parole au rouquin depuis le petit déjeuner.

Cette situation dura un mois. Le moral d'Hermione était au plus mal, les attaques en Europe se multipliaient et cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre nouvelle de sa cousine. Plus la moindre nouvelle de ses parents non plus. Mais puisqu'ils étaient sous la protection de l'ordre elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour eux. Et ce manque d'information en plus de se faire ressentir sur la scolarité de la jeune fille, avait aussi des conséquences sur sa santé. C'est ainsi qu'un soir où Hermione avait décidé de se ressaisir et de rattraper son retard sur ses devoirs, avait passé toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à la bibliothèque. Elle avait même sauté le dîner. Mais plongée dans ses devoirs elle avait réussi à se changer les idées pour un moment. C'est en quittant ce lieu de travail que tout se compliqua. La jeune fille avait à peine fait trois pas que le manque d'énergie se fit sentir. Manque d'énergie qui couplé à la fatigue d'une nuit à travailler et à plusieurs insomnies eurent raisons d'elle et elle s'évanouie.

« - Granger? Granger! Hey Granger! Réveilles-toi!

-…

- Granger ? Merde ! Mais quelle cruche ! Dobby ?

- Oh jeune Zabini a appelé Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Zabini a fait à Hermione Granger !

- Mais parle moins fort ! Je lui ai rien fait qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher. Je vais l'emmener dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, vas prévenir Drago que je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Et sois discret.

- Tout suite Monsieur ! Dobby fera tout pour aider Miss. Dobby va prévenir Harry Potter aussi !

- Non ! Dobby laisse Potter ! Tu comprends il va s'inquiéter et elle n'a rien de grave. Je lui enverrai une note, fais juste ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Tout de suite Monsieur. »

S'en suivi un « Pop » sonore et Dobby disparu à la recherche du prince des serpentards pendant que le métisse portait la jolie Griffondore dans sa salle commune. Une chance pour lui Maéva Mcgyre, la préfète des serdaigles, avait refusé d'emménager avec lui et passait toutes ses nuits dans le dortoir de sa maison.

Blaise installa donc sa camarade sur le lit qui n'était pas occupé et lui mis les couvertures. C'est à ce moment que son meilleur ami choisi d'arriver, le visage toujours aussi neutre bien que les informations qu'il avait eu de l'elfe titillaient dangereusement sa curiosité.

Il donna le mot de passe à la jeune paysanne qui gardait le tableau, celle-ci ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer et ne se souvint même pas qu'elle aurait lui reprocher sa sortie après le couvre-feu. Drago prit tout de même le temps de la remercier, puis il alla s'installer sur un fauteuil un verre de whiskey à la main.

« - Ah tu es là. Tu as fait bien vite dis-moi.

C'est ça moque toi, j'ai couru pour échapper à Rusard ce cracmol repoussant.

Dray…

Désolé. L'habitude, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est repoussant. Bon je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Bah en fait, je sais pas trop. J'ai trouvé Granger dans un couloir. Elle a du s'évanouir, elle n'a pas l'air en forme ses temps-ci. Et comme tu passes tes journées à l'admirer en ce moment j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserai.

Premièrement je n'admire pas, j'observe. Comment ça TU l'as trouvé ? Saint Potter n'était pas là ? Mais à quoi il pense ce crétin la laisser toute seule en pleine nuit à la veille de la guerre ?! Ce qu'il m'énerve. Enfin, je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas au rendez-vous ce soir. Tu as lu la lettre de Dumbledore ? Non je suppose que non. Il nous demande d'être prudent, de voir si d'autres voudraient rejoindre l'ordre ect ect.

Comme d'habitude en somme. »

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à discuter ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit puis Blaise parti se coucher pendant que Drago transforma le canapé en un semblant de lit confortable.

C'est aux environs de 6h du matin que la jolie griffondore ouvrit les yeux, une affreuse migraine battant ses tempes et la promesse d'une jolie bosse sur le crane. En sortant de sa chambre elle failli tomber sur le pseudo lit du blond qui dormait encore. Elle le regardait quelques secondes, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre où se trouvait une chouette à l'étrange couleur de cuivre. Elle tapotait gentiment le verre comme pour lui demander de se presser.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil eurent fini de la réveiller et qu'elle eut reconnu l'animal, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Amalia.

« - Coucou ma belle, tu as fait un long voyage pas vrai ? »

Elle lui tendit quelques gâteaux qui étaient posés près de la dite fenêtre a cet effet, et déplia la missive qu'elle avait tant attendu.

Plus la jeune fille avançait dans sa lecture plus le sourire lui revenait. Mais c'est une phrase en particulier, qui lance le début, le vrai commencement de notre histoire.

Un cri de joie raisonna dans l'école sorcellerie, tirant deux serpentards tout juste endormis, d'un sommeil qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps d'apprécier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Merde pas moyen de dormir dans ce château ?!

Le jeune héritier blond c'était réveillé dans un sursaut et n'avait pas mis longtemps pour découvrir la source d'un tel boucan. Hermione Granger se tenait toujours près de la fenêtre, un bout de parchemin à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire de la sorte. Bien que ce qui étonna réellement le blond, ne fut pas la jeune fille, mais l'animal qui sur le bord de la dite fenêtre. Une chouette à la couleur étrange, qui semblait se réjouir autant que la jeune fille comme si elle aussi était heureuse des nouvelles qu'elle avait livré.

Il regarda Blaise qui était sorti de sa chambre l'air encore moins réveillé qu'un troll endormi. Puis ils regardèrent la brune, la chouette, puis à nouveau la brune. Lorsque celle-ci s'en rendit compte elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se réfugia dans la chambre quelle avait occupé pour la nuit. Elle demanda gentiment à Dobby de lui apporter discrètement des vêtements de rechange et se prépara pour la journée de cours et les nombreuses questions qui, elle le savait, l'attendaient. Lorsqu'elle sorti enfin de la pièce, elle le fit à pas de loup, priant pour que les deux garçons soient déjà partis. Bien sûr ça aurait été trop simple, et c'est pourquoi elle les trouva tous les deux assis sur un canapé. Visiblement, ils l'attendaient.

« - Ah, bonjour Granger merci pour ce réveil énergique. Assis toi tu veux bien ?

-Heu bah… C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner et j'ai cours... Merci pour hier salut ! »

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un mètre, Dargo avait bloqué la porte d'un mouvement de baguette rapide, lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

« -Pose tes fesses Granger, tu sais comme moi qu'à cette heure-ci la grande salle est vide tu ne seras pas en retard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Moi, rien. C'est Drago qui veut te passer un savon.

- Pardon mais j'ai de bonnes raisons ! Merde Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fou toute seule dans les couloirs, en pleine nuit ! On est en guerre putain tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Imagine qu'un autre serpentard t'ai trouvé ?! Si ça avait été Greengrass je ne donnais pas cher de ta peau.

-Greengrass ?

- Astoria était en ronde hier soir. On dirait bien que tu as eu de la chance que je passe par là avant elle.

- J'aurai pu me défendre seule !

-Evanouie ? Merde Hermione tu étais inconsciente sur le marbre du couloir !

-Dray…

-Oh…. Merci Blaise… Et Malfoy je ne me souviens pas t'avoir permis de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-C'est normal princesse. Tu m'as sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. »

Bien que la conversation semble plus légère, le jeune Malfoy ne décolérait pas. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit et la seule idée que l'ainée Greengrass aurait pu arriver avant Blaise le mettait hors de lui. Sur le coup de la colère il s'était levé pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Contrairement à ce que disait son crétin de meilleur ami, il n'admirait pas, ou du moins pas dans le sens qu'il entendait, et n'était pas amoureux de la griffondore. Il se sentait comme attiré vers elle, pas par elle, mais vers elle. Comme si elle le conduisait à quelque chose d'important. Et s'il s'inquiétait autant pour elle c'était simplement parce-que même si lui et Blaise avaient rejoint l'ordre, ils n'y étaient toujours pas acceptés par la jeune génération. Seule Hermione faisait un effort pour les intégrer. De plus elle s'entendait à merveille avec le métis.

Drago ne s'était sans doute rendu compte de rien, mais pendant sa longue réflexion intérieur son ami et la jolie griffondore l'avait observé avec inquiétude. Car même si Hermione ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne le détestait plus et il lui arrivait de s'inquiéter pour lui.

« -Tu devrais y aller. Potter doit s'inquiéter de ne pas t'avoir vu rentrer cette nuit et s'il apprend que tu as passé la nuit ici il serait capable de griller notre couverture, et Wealsey n'en parlons pas ce crétin.

-Blaise…

-Désolé. Je ne les aime toujours pas. Aller vas t'en, je m'occupe de sa seigneurie.

-Merci ! A plus tard ! »

Hermione avait couru aussi vite que ses jambes le lui avaient permis et était arrivé dans la grande salle juste en même temps que ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle sourit, et annonça qu'elle s'était simplement endormie dans la bibliothèque et quelle avait fini sa nuit dans la salle sur demande. Elle regarda Ginny assise un peu plus loin avec Seamus, mais dont le regard se cessait de se tourner avec Harry. Comme à son habitude Ronald avala son poids en nourriture. Et les excuses qu'attendaient Hermione ne vinrent jamais.

Soudain les trappes du plafond magique s'ouvrirent laissant entrer les différents volatils et leur parquet. A la surprise de tout le monde, élèves et professeurs, Dumbledore qui ne recevait habituellement que la Gazette, vit se posé devant lui une chouette dorée d'une taille absolument inimaginable, même pour un sorcier. Elle lui tendit la patte et d'attendit pas une minute avant de reprendre son envol, signe qu'aucune réponse n'était désirée.

Le directeur de la grande école de magie lue attentivement, dans le silence et sous le regard de toute l'assemblée. Un grand sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il adressa à Minerva un sourire plein d'espoir et quitta la salle dans un mouvement de robe.

La salle avait été tellement submergée par la curiosité que personne, pas même ses meilleurs amis, n'avais remarqué la petite chouette cuivre qui s'était délicatement posée devant Hermione. Enfin presque personne, deux élèves un peu plus loin derrière elle, eux, n'avaient rien raté du sourire qu'il avait illuminé son visage ni de sa rapidité à quitter la salle.

A peine avait-elle fini de lire sa lettre que le jeune griffondore avait courue loin du petit-déjeuner pour envoyer au plus vite sa réponse.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre pour la plupart des élèves. Ou du moins rien d'inhabituel ne vint troubler les lieux. Neville fit exploser son chaudron, comme toujours, la jeune Parkinson était fidèle à elle-même : amoureuse de tout homme un peu riche, et Hagrid avait commencé a décoré le grand sapin de l'entré et mettait de la neige partout au grand damne du vieux concierge.

Peu avant le déjeuner, la directrice des griffondore vint chercher sa meilleure élève. Le directeur réclamait sa présence pour un entretien privé.

« -Bonbon au chocolat ! » était le mot de passe de la semaine.

« - Miss Granger veuillez-vous assoir, je vous prie. Un bonbon au citron ? Non ? Tant pis tant pis. Comment vous portez vous ? J'aurai un service à vous demander, entant que meilleure élève de cette école et aussi en tant que membre de l'ordre. Que savez-vous de la mythologie grecque ?

-Ce que l'on apprend dans les livres. Mais ce ne sont que des mythes.

- Détrompez-vous ! La plupart des histoires sont vraies. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour accueillir et guider des invités assez spéciaux… »

Avant que le directeur n'ai pu finir sa phrase un animal aussi brillant que le plus précieux des métaux s'était mis à taper sur le carreau de la grande fenêtre. Mais lorsque Dumbledore lui ouvrit l'animal le pinça et se posa face à la jeune fille, mais Hermione avait beau chercher elle ne vit aucun message. Du moins, elle n'en vit aucun jusqu'à ce que la chouette n'ouvre bec et ne lâche une petite pierre translucide sur le bureau, elle quémanda une caresse et repartie comme elle était venue.

La jeune griffondore ne put alors retenir le sourire qui vint éclairer son visage. Elle se tourna vers le professeur, accepta sa proposition et partit vers son prochain cours.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent elle ne put se séparer de son sa bonne humeur, et lorsqu'une nouvelle attaque se faisait savoir, bien que sa colère soit toujours présente, elle était beaucoup moins inquiète.

Un soir pendant le dîner, la pierre que la griffondore ne quittait plus et qui lui avait même valu quelques moqueries d'une certaine serpentard, s'était mise à briller de plus en plus vivement, d'abord sous le regard étonné du jeune Potter, puis sous ceux de tous les griffondores. Plus loin, à la table professorale, Dumbledore souriait. Hermione se tourna vers lui, sourire et aux lèvres, et parti en courant vers les jardins sous les regards curieux de toute la salle.

Arrivée à quelques mètres du grand lac de l'école, une immense chouette blanche apparue dans le ciel gris. Puis soudent une lumière si vive que même les élèves restés dans la grande salle durent fermer les yeux.

L'ai se fit violent et glacé, décoiffant les cheveux déjà hirsute de la jeune fille. Puis tout disparue.

« - Bonsoir. Désolée d'arrivée aussi tard.

Toi ?! »

Devant la griffondore, se tenait l'aide tant attendu de l'ordre du Phénix.

Devant Hermione, se tenait sa cousine, sa demi-sœur, Amalia Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

« _ Toi ?!

_ Surprise !

_ Mais… Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ?

_ On m'envoie pour réponde à une requête du directeur de cette école. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

_ Hein… ? Si bien-sûr que si. Mais on m'avait dit… Toi et moi, va falloir qu'on parle Lia.

_ Oui ne t'en fais pas j'ai plein de choses à te raconter. Oh Hermione je te présente Adrian, nous allons à l'école ensemble. Adrian, voici Hermione, ma cousine, mais surtout ma sœur.

_ Bienvenue en Angleterre.

_ C'est un plaisir Mademoiselle.

_ Lia on discutera plus tard tu veux bien ? Je pense qu'il va falloir y aller tout de suite si on veut éviter le reste des élèves. »

Les trois jeunes gens marchèrent dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à arriver devant l'immense statue de la chouette qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Seul un ricanement se fit entendre. Adrian.

« -C'est fou ce que les mortels peuvent essayer de nous ressembler.

Ne commence pas Adrian.

Citron sorbet ! »

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes de bois bleues, la jolie griffondore due abandonner celle qu'elle appelait sa sœur et rejoignit les serres pour son cours de botanique. Bien que de nombreuses questions, majoritairement indirectes et malvenues, que de nombreux regards inquisiteurs lui furent lancés, Hermione passa l'heure à prendre en note tout ce que le professeur Chourave se faisait un plaisir d'expliquer encore et encore.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur MacGonagall assistait à une des scènes les plus étranges qui lui avait été donné de voir dans toute sa vie de sorcière. Elle se tenait à un ou deux pas derrière le directeur, et face à eux se trouvaient deux jeunes gens qui ne semblaient pas impressionner le moins du monde par tout ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis leur arrivée.

« - Et bien. Je ne pensais vraiment pas obtenir de réponse. Bienvenue jeunes gens je suis le professeur Dumbledore, et voici le professeurMinerva Macgonagall. »

Il y eu un court instant de silence durant lequel les deux adolescents se regardèrent, puis voyant que sa jeune camarade ne prendrai pas la parole, encore un peu impressionnée par le grand mage, Adrian se lança.

« - Je m'appelle Adrian Roque, fils d'Héphaïstos. Et voici Amalia Granger, fille d'Arès ce qui explique son sale caractère.

-Je suis une fille d'Apollon ! Et je n'ai pas un sale caractère ! Dis ça encore une fois et je te transperce de mes flèches !

Oui. On nous a envoyé ici suite à a votre appel. Un comble d'avoir besoin de nous n'est-ce pas ? Alors que les sorciers se croyaient si puissants voilà que maintenant ils sont besoin d'aide.

Adrian ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! il ne t'est pas permis de t'adresser de la sorte à ces personnes !

Gherhbc

Excusez-le s'il vous plait. En fait on nous a envoyé ici parce-que IL pense que nous sommes les mieux placés pour évaluer la situation. Nous allons devoir rester quelques jours, puis nous rentrerons faire notre rapport. Si nous jugeons que notre aide est nécessaire mais que cela ne met pas en danger notre communauté, alors nous reviendrons et prendrons par à la bataille.

Bien bien, je n'en attendais pas moins. Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

Cependant afin de nous assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une ruse quelconque, je vais devoir vous demandez de procéder au serment divin.

Vous pouvez choisir de vous enchainer vous-même, ou bien choisir quelqu'un d'autre qui prononcera le serment à votre place. Seulement la décision doit être prise rapidement, si le serment n'est pas prononcé avant le couché du jour alors nous devrons repartir. C'est la règle.

Oh, je vois. Et bien je vais réfléchir, il ne faudrait pas prendre de décision hâtive n'est-ce pas ? En attendant je ne peux vous laisser seuls dans le château, je ne doute pas que vous puissiez vous défendre seuls, seulement cette école est capricieuse il m'arrive parfois de me faire avoir par les escaliers. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous assistiez aux cours pour le restant de la journée. Miss Hermione Granger sera votre guide pour la durée de votre séjour, qu'il soit court, ou pas. Minerva veuillez raccompagner ses jeunes personnes jusqu'à votre salle, il me semble que c'est là qu'aura lieu le prochain cours des griffondores. Bonne journée.

Lorsque Amalia et Adrian arrivèrent devant la dite salle de classe, une foule d'étudiants en robe noir attendait déjà. Et nombreux étaient les curieux qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'observer les nouveaux venus. Il faut dire que leurs uniformes étaient on ne peut plus différents de ceux des anglais. La jupe blanche plissée et la chemise de flanelle large qui composaient l'uniforme féminin de l'Académie Olympique n'étaient pas des plus discret dans cette marre noire. Amalia portait même l'épaulette de cuir et d'or qui la différenciait, elle et ses sœurs, des autres filles de Dieux. Adrian aussi attirait son lot de regards, son uniforme (un simple pantalon noir, un plastron de cuir brun qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un moulage de son torse, une boucle de ceinture en bronze gravé des attributs de son père et sa dague) ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination, pour le plus grand plaisir des demoiselles de Poudlard.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures à Amalia, la jeune fille d'Apollon aperçu une chevelure familière dans la masse étudiante. Hermione Granger.

« - Hermi !

Amalia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Je m'incruste dans ton emploi du temps ! J'ai toujours eu envie de te voir à l'œuvre ma petite sorcière.

Alors Granger on se fait une amie ? Tu devrais t'éloigner, elle est ennuyeuse comme la pluie…

Oh par Merlin ! Parkinson tu te rends compte ? Tu as sorti une phrase correcte ! Pas pertinente, mais presque intelligente.

Ben moi j'aime bien la pluie… _dirent Adrian et Drago d'une même voix._

Oh tu es Pansy ? Enchantée ! Je suis Amalia Granger. »

Sous le sourire angélique de la fille du Dieu musicien, la jeune Parkinson ne sut que répondre, et bien qu'elle ne l'avoue jamais, elle n'était plus vraiment en état de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle était comme en admiration devant la jeune fille blonde qui se tenait devant elle. Même Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ce n'est que lorsque Adrian se mit à rire que la serpentard sorti de sa rêverie et entra dans la salle sans un mot pour la jeune presque déesse.

Hermione d'installa au premier rang comme à son habitude et pris soin de garder des fauteuils pour sa sœur et son ami. Le professeur de sortilège avait insisté pour que les deux étudiants se présentent au reste de la classe. Elle pensait sincèrement que ce serait plus commode pour les jours à venir.

« Bien alors comme vous vous en êtes surement déjà aperçu, nous avons deux invités qui nous viennent de Grèce. Ils sont ici à la demande du professeur Dumbledore alors je vous demanderai de bien vouloir leur faire bon accueil. »

Une multitude de cris se fit entendre au moment au Adrian allait prendre la parole, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant si peu de retenu, s'en était presque mignon selon lui. Alors qu'il était, semble-t-il occupé à admirer les élèves qui se trouvaient devant lui, sa camarade en profita pour se présenter.

« - Bonjour à tous ! Je suis la cousine d'Hermione Granger, je m'appelle Amalia. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis élève en 3ème année de second cycle à l'Académie Olympique.

Salut moi c'est Adrian Roque, élève en 2ème année de 3ème cycle, à l'Académie Olympique. Nous sommes ici anéantir du sorcier malfaisant. »

Sur cette phrase Adrian avait fait rouler ses muscles sous les soupires de la gente féminine et Amalia avait adressé un clin d'œil complice à la seule fille du Trio d'or sans voir que quelque rangs derrière la jeune griffondore, le plus blanc des serpents ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seule fois.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Laissez moi une petite review ?<p> 


End file.
